I miss you
by camprockgirl412
Summary: Mitchie is heading back to camp rock for her third summer. But when nate informs her that shane has died in a horrible car crash  will she quit camp rock and give up singing forever? Read and find out
1. I miss you

Mitchie opened up to sunlight pouring her through her windows. This is was it, the day she would get to go back to camp rock. She was more excited about shane and her friends more than anything. Mitchie jumped out of her bed and ran into her bathroom taking a quick shower. After her shower she got dressed and ran downstairs in a hurry. "Mom! why are you still getting dressed let's go!" She giggled grabbing her guitar case and suitcase that was sitting by the door.

Her mom looked at her and shook her head. "Honey i'm almost ready and shane can wait he may not even be there yet."

Mitchie groaned and slumped down in her seat. When she finally finished getting ready, Mitchie ran out to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. They pulled up at camp rock a little while later and mitchie climbed out of the car. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her and a wide smile spread across her face. "Caitlyn!"

She dropped her suitcase and ran up to the light brown haired girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you! How was your year! Tell me everything!"

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head. "calm down girl lets just get to our cabin." She laughed and walked with mitchie to the cabin and placed her stuff down on her bed.

Mitchie looked around the room and smiled setting her stuff on the bed. "I wonder where shane and the guys are. I thought they would be here by now." Caitlyn smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "maybe they broke the bus like last year and they'll be late again." Mitchie frowned and pushed her playfully. "Not funny although that may be true."

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. "Yeah let's go to the mess hall. Maybe we can find barron and sander." She laughed walking out of the cabin with her and started walking to the mess hall.

When they arrived they didn't see anybody they recognized except the new kids who were standing by the door and laughing about something. Mitchie heard her phone ring and smiled seeing nate's name on the caller id. "Hey nate!" She frowned hearing silence on the other end. "is everything ok?"

Nate sighed and frowned wiping a tear away from his eye before speaking. "No mitchie everything's not ok. Shane was hit by a drunk driver last night and he died this morning." He sighed and hung up the phone burying his head in his knees and started crying.

Mitchie dropped the phone in shock with tears coming down and turned around to face caitlyn. "shane's dead." She ran out of the mess hall and all the way back to her cabin. Mitchie lay down on her bed burying her head down into her pillow and started crying. A few minutes later caitlyn walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. "Mitchie are you ok?"

She sighed opening the door and walked inside seeing an empty cabin. She frowned dialing mitchie's number and hung up when nobody answered. Caitlyn ran out of her room and started running all the way back to the mess hall and into brown's office. "brown! i need you to help me look for mitchie she's gone!" She sighed and wiped away a tear from her eye.

A few hours later.

Mitchie sighed coming to a stop outside a small hotel. She walked inside getting a room for one person and smiled slightly at the guy at the front desk. Mitchie walked into her room and sighed laying down on the bed. She buried her head into her pillow and started crying. " I miss you shane." She wiped a tear away from her eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes.


	2. Shattered

After walking for a couple hours mitchie came to a stop outside of a motel. She got a room for one person and sighed walking inside the room. She sat on the bed and pulled out her cellphone dialing her mom's number. When nobody answered she sighed laying the phone on the counter and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. She opened her eyes when she heard a noise. Mitchie screamed and fell out of the bed when she saw shane laying next to her. Mitchie stood up and stared at him in disbelief. "Shane what the hell are you doing here? Your dead and you almost gave me a heart attack."

Shane looked at her and smirked shaking his head. "I couldn't leave i had to see if you were okay first. And what are you doing? Why aren't you at camp rock?"

She sighed and looked at him. "whats the point without you singing is not the same. Your the reason why i even came back to camp rock for the second and third year."

He sighed and shook his head. Mitchie looked at him and frowned. "don't even bother you can't convince me to go back and from now on i'm done with singing and everything. Now please go away i wanna be alone." She sighed laying down on the bed and buried her head into the pillow wiping away a tear away from her eye.

The next morning mitchie woke up and took a long shower. She got dressed and picked up her cellphone calling her mom. "hey mom could you please come pick me up?" She sighed and threw her phone at the wall and tried not to start crying.

A few hours later she walked into her bedroom after her mom dropped her off. She sighed and picked her guitar up and started playing. She set her guitar down and sighed leaning against the wall. Mitchie looked at the picture of shane and her sitting next to her bed and looked away after a second.

When she heard her phone she sighed seeing nate on the caller id and answered after a couple rings. "Hi nate."

He sighed on the other end. "Hey mitchie how are you?"

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm doing alright i guess just at home unpacking my things and everything."

He gasped in shock. "You quit camp rock?"

She sighed. "yes its not the same without shane and i honestly just don't care about music or anything anymore look i gotta go." She sighed and hung up the phone. Mitchie walked downstairs putting on her hoodie and sighed walking to the park close to her house. She sat on the grass and looked at the water wiping another tear away from her eye. "i wish you were here shane." She buried her head in her knees and started crying.

Meanwhile.

Nate pulled up at camp rock and walked into brown's office. "Hey uncle brown, Look i tried talking to mitchie and she just said she doesn't care about music or anything anymore. I guess when shane died a part of mitchie died with him or something like that."

Brown sighed and shook his head. "well i guess we will just have to tell everybody that she's not coming back." He sighed and walked out heading to the mess hall.

Nate frowned pulling out his cellphone and dialed jason's number. "hey jason i have an idea on how we can get mitchie back to camp rock i'll see you in ten minutes."

He ran out of brown's office and slammed the door shut behind him running all the way back to the recording studio.


End file.
